Wędrujące Dusze
by anugee
Summary: Faye żyła w małym miasteczku, pracowała w małej gildii. Starała się naprawić swoje błędy z przeszłości, dlatego dawała z siebie wszystko. Jednak w jednej chwili jej życie zawaliło się jak domek z kart. Przeszłość, o której starała się zapomnieć przez 3 lata, nagle stanie się zalążkiem mrocznej przyszłości. Księżyc pokaże swoje drugie - jak dotąd nieznane - oblicze.


Rozdział 1

Przechodząc przez miasto, słyszałam za plecami niepokojące szepty i dostrzegałam ukratkowe spojrzenia. Na początku je ignorowałam, jednak stały się one zbyt natarczywe i zaczęłam się trochę niepokoić. Mimo zmęczenia, jakie czułam po misji, przyspieszyłam, a plecak z moimi rzeczami zaczął mi niemiłosiernie ciążyć. Nie zwracałam na to szczególnej uwagi - lęk o moich przyjaciół dodawał mi sił. A kiedy już dobiegałam do placu gildii, padałam z nóg.

Nie wiedziałam, w którym dokładnie momencie upadłam na kolana, ani tego, czy spowodowało to wycieńczenie, czy szok. Wiedziałam jedynie, że znajduję się na placu przed budynkiem, który od kilku lat mogłam nazywać domem. I że nie mogłam złapać oddechu. Gdzie, do cholery, myślałam, jest moja gildia? Gdzie ona się podziała? - chciałam krzyczeć, ale przeszkodził mi w tym ogień, który zapłonął w moim wnętrzu. Najpierw strawił płuca, potem serce, a na końcu rozpłynął się w żyłach. I musiał znaleźć jakieś ujście.

Z całych sił uderzyłam pięściami w ziemię. Chyba zdarłam sobie skórę z kostek, ale nie dbałam o to - uderzyłam jeszcze raz i drugi, i trzeci. I czwarty. Za piątym zaczęłam krzyczeć, ogień stał się wulkanem i nastąpiła wielka eksplozja łez. Szóstgo uderzenia nie dało nazwać się uderzeniem. Po prostu opadłam z sił i oparłam się na łokciach, a głupie oczy nie chciały przestać płakać, ciało drżeć.

Gdzieś w zakamarkach mojej pamięci obudziło się pewne wspomninie. Usłyszałam echo głosu mistrzyni: "Płacz to dobra rzecz - oczyści duszę i wypłucze złe emocje - pamiętaj jednak, że dobrymi rzeczami trzeba się dzielić, najlepiej z przyjaciółmi. Chcę, żebyś wiedziała, że w tej gildii każdy będzie chciał z tobą płakać - zarówno ze smutku, jak i z radości. Wszyscy jesteśmy tacy sami, jesteśmy Dziećmi Księżyca i tworzymy rodzinę". Wtedy też płakałam, a mistrzyni ze mną. To w tamtym momencie rozpoczęło się moje życie.

W tym się zakończyło. Skoro nie żyję, to dlaczego płaczę? Absurdalne pytanie.

"Kiedy znajdujemy się w innych miejscach, nocą zawsze patrzymy na księżyc. Mimo że dzielą nas duże, czasem ogromne, odległości, niebo jest tylko jedno. Jest naszym łącznikiem, zbliża nas do siebie i otula jak rodzic. To właśnie znaczy być Dzieckiem Księżyca." A co mam zrobić, kiedy świeci słońce, a was nie ma?, o to nigdy nie zapytałam. Byłam dzieckiem nocnego słońca, które tylko odbijało światło tego prawdziwego, tworząc iluzję, w której żyję - czy przynajmniej próbuję, ukrywając drugie oblicze. Mroczne oblicze.

Chyba byłam w szoku, bo kiedy się ocknęłam, leżałam na ziemi, a nie pamiętam, żebym się kładła. Zapewne ciężar emocji był zbyt przytłaczający i nie mogłam go udźwignąć, zostałam zmiażdżona. Powoli zaczęło do mnie docierać, że łzy przestały płynąć. Podniosłam się do pozycji siedzącej, zsunęłam plecak z ramion, otarłam twarz. Płacz to dobra rzecz.

Chwiejnie stanęłam na nogi. Dopiero teraz dostrzegłam, że plac, jak i ulica, jest pusty. Ani jednej żywej duszy. Podeszłam do ruin, powtarzając, że płacz do dobra rzecz. Zaciskając zęby, odważyłam się dokładniej przebadać wzrokiem zgliszcza. Budynek wyglądał, jakby został wgnieciony do środka. Wszystkie ściany rozpadły się w drobny pył. Rozgruchotany dach pomieszał się z gruzem. Podeszłam jeszcze bliżej. A wtedy usłyszałam głosy.

Nie zdążyłam pomyśleć. Jak strzała, pomknęłam do przodu, odpychając na boki zniszczone części rumowiska. Odżyła we mnie iskierka nadziei, czy to możliwe, że ktoś przeżył? Błagam, niech to będzie prawda - modliłam się w głębi duszy. A po chwili zamarłam wpół kroku, nadzieja wyparowała, ustępując miejsca zdezorientowaniu.

- Skończyłaś już? - zapytał rozleniwionym głosem jakiś nieznajomy chłopak. Stał do mnie tyłem, nie dostrzegałam jego twarzy.

- Już kończę - usłyszałam zirytowany żeński głos. Stałam na lekkim wzniesieniu, a parę metrów niżej klęczała jakaś blondynka, która z zapałem robiła coś przy pozostałościach drewnianej kolumny.

Potrzebowałam sekundy na zrozumienie całej sytuacji. Zacisnęłam pięści. Wrogowie.

W tej samej sekundzie dziewczyna wstała, najwyraźniej tym samym odsłaniając swoje dzieło: czarny, wyżłobiony w drewnie emblant jakiejś bliżej nieznanej mi gildii. Konsternacja przerodziła się w czysty gniew.

- Hej! Ktoś tu jest! - zarejestrowałam jeszcze jeden głos, dobiegał gdzieś z góry. Chłopak i dziewczyna odwrócili się w moją stronę. Ich miny wyrażały zaskoczenie.

- Do diabła - szepnęłam, opuściłam wzrok, zagryzłam wargę. Przez te cholerne śmieci będę musiała złamać obietnicę.

- Co? - zapytały jednocześnie dwa zdumione głosy. - Kim jesteś?

Jeszcze raz spojrzałam na intruzów. Dojrzałam także i trzeciego z nich, być może nie był ostatni. Jednak trzeba było przyznać, że wyglądał dość osobliwie, bardzo wyróżniał się na tle pozostałej dwójki.

Nie mogłam znieść ich dziwnej ekspresji; każdy z nich wpatrywał się we mnie pustymi oczyma. _Przepraszam, Jeanie _- pomyślałam. Mogłam zrobić tylko tyle, ale wystarczyło. Poczułam, że mogę teraz z czystym sumieniem stawić czoło moim wrogom. Ewentualnie ich zniszczyć. Pozwoliłam, by zatopiła mnie ogromna fala nienawiści. To nie czas na sentymenty. Muszę was pomścić, przyjaciele.

- Powiedziałam - warknęłam, dając lekki upust wrzącej wściekłości. - żebyście poszli do diabła! - Każde słowo wypowiadałam coraz głośniej i głośniej, a moja żądza mordu wzrastała z każdą sekundą.

Żadne z nich nie zdążyło zareagować na czas. Kiedy ich mózgi dopiero przyswajały usłyszane słowa, ja już zdążyłam wypowiedzieć zaklęcie. W momencie gdy ich oczy śledziły drogę ruchu moich rąk, wielkie połacie gruzu uniosły się w powietrze, by zaraz potem z ogromną prędkością wystrzelić w stronę trzech postaci, a na końcu roztrzaskać je w drobny mak. Przynajmniej taki był zamysł.

Jasnowłosy chłopak okazał się nadzwyczaj szybki. Do tego silny. W mgnieniu oka, gołymi rękami rozprawił się z groźnymi pociskami. Zapewne budynek nie był dla niego sporym wyzwaniem.

- Dlaczego nas atakujesz, do cholery? - zawołał rozgniewanym głosem. Teraz to dopiero się wkurzyłam. Coraz więcej i więcej ciężkich obiektów szybowało w stronę moich nieprzyjaciół. Chłopak, o dziwo, nadążał za ich prędkością, choć jeszcze bardziej ją zwiększyłam. Pozostała dwójka schowała się za jego plecami. - Pytałem; dlaczego? - powtórzył się, kiedy zrobiłam sobie krótką przerwę w ataku. To wcale nie było tak, że poczułam zmęczenie.

Jednak to pytanie wywołało nadzwyczajny przypływ energii. Poczułam się, jakbym utonęła w najgłębszych czeluściach piekła. Jeszcze trochę i po prostu wybuchnę.

- Jak śmiesz - zawyłam. - w ogóle o to pytać? Jak?! To ja chcę wiedzieć; dlaczego zniszczyliście moją gildię! - Wiedziałam, że byłam u kresu moich sił. Dopiero co wróciłam do domu. A kiedy się dowiedziałam, że już go nie mam, byłam targana przez najrozmaitsze emocje. Niedługo opadnę z wycieńczenia. Mogę nawet umrzeć, bo nic mi nie pozostało. Ale zabiorę ich ze sobą. Nie pozwolę bezkarnie chodzić po świecie takim śmieciom! Dlatego postawiłam wszystko na jedną kartę. - Gińcie dranie! - wysapałam. Miałam ciężki oddech. - Telekinesis: Enemy Zone - ledwie wypowiedziałam zaklęcie. Opadłam na lewe kolano.

Nieczęsto miałam okazję go używać, ale efekt był natychmiastowy. Przez chwilę miałam wrażenie, że czas się zatrzymał. Blondynka otwierała usta, aby coś powiedzieć. Nie zdążyła wydobyć z siebie żadnego dźwięku. Zanim się spostrzegła, pod nią i jej towarzyszami pojawiły się czarne magiczne kręgi. Zostali unieruchomieni, a ich bezwładne ciała zaczęły wznosić się do góry, krążąc wokół siebie nawzajem.

Absolutna magia na wrogów. Na ludzi, do których czuję jedynie nienawiść w czystej postaci. Zasługują sobie.

Niedobrze. Bardzo niedobrze. Powoli zaczęłam tracić świadomość. Upadłam na drugie kolano. Czarne plamy przed oczami powodowały ogromne zdekoncentrowanie. Błagam, muszę wytrzymać jeszcze tylko kilka sekund! Za moment wszystko się skończy.

Głęboko wbiłam paznokcie w ramię. Ból pomógł mi się skupić. Przeniosłam zamglony wzrok na wiszące w powietrzu istoty. Wyglądały jak szmaciane kukiełki ze szklistym spojrzeniem, nie mogły nawet mrugnąć. Mogłam jeszcze zaczekać, aż wyjawiłyby powód tych okropny wydarzeń, ale to już nie ma żadnego znaczenia. Nastąpi koniec.

Ostatkiem sił, skupiłam się na drugiej części zaklęcia. Właśnie miałam unieść upaćkaną we krwi rękę i posłać bezwładnych wrogów do diabła, tak jak im życzyłam, ale powstrzymało mnie jedno spostrzeżenie. Różowy znak gildii na dłoni dziewczyny i czerwony na ramieniu chłopaka był definitywnie inny od tego odciśniętego na kolumnie. Zastygłam w osłupieniu. Szybko przebadałam wzrokiem całe rumowisko, ale okazało się to kompletnie bezcelowe; prawdopodobnie drewno już dawno zostało roztrzaskane. Mimo to i tak wiedziałam, że emblanty się różniły.

Teraz, gdy tak się przyjrzałam, osoby, które wzięłam za wrogów, wcale nie wyglądały jak członkowie mrocznej gildii. Co się ze mną stało? Przecież instynktownie potrafię wyczuć złych ludzi! Wiem o nich tak wiele, że mogłabym napisać o tym książkę.

Nie znam bardziej żałosnego osobnika ode mnie.

Przepraszam, nieznajomi. Przyjaciele.

Usłyszałam jeszcze, jak trzy ciała gruchnęły o ziemię, a jasnowłosy wykrzykiwał najróżniejsze obelgi pod moim adresem. Potem zmysły mi się wyłączyły.

Niebieski kot. Pierwszą rzeczą, którą zobaczyłam po przebudzeniu był niebieski kot z wielkimi oczami. Patrzyłam na niego, a on na mnie. Co tu się wyprawia? Już miałam go przegonić, ale zanim zdążyłam otworzyć spierzchnięte usta, kotek zawołał:

- Lucy, Lucy! Obudziła się. Lecę poszukać Natsu!

Wtedy wszystko wróciło. Zniszczona gildia. Wrogowie-niewrogowie. Moje idiotyczne zachowanie. Omal nie doszło do tragedii. Zakryłam twarz dłońmi. Miałam ochotę zagrzebać się w ziemi, uciec od tych strasznych wspomnień. I od bólu. W momencie, w którym się poruszyłam, uruchomiłam lawinę. Bolało mnie całe ciało, nie mogłam nawet stwierdzić, która część najbardziej. I tak nie miałam na to siły. Uścisk w sercu ignorowałam całą swoją wolą. Na razie nie mogę płakać.

- Hej! - Na horyzoncie pojawiła się blondynka. Stała w zachodzącym słońcu. - Jak się czujesz? - uśmiechała się.

Choć z trudem, usiadłam. Zauważyłam, że ktoś rozłożył pode mną koce i ułożył na placu przed gildią. Lucy... Miała takie życzliwe spojrzenie.

- Ja... przepraszam - próbowałam powiedzieć. Zamiast tego wycharczałam coś niezrozumiałego i dostałam ataku kaszlu. Jakie to frustrujące! - Przepraszam - powtórzyłam żałośnie słabym głosem.

- Nie martw się tym. Na razie odpoczywaj. Może chcesz wody? - Zaprzeczyłam ruchem głowy.

- Jak mam się nie przejmować? - zapytałam cicho, zakryłam twarz dłońmi. - Nigdy sobie nie wybaczę. Zaatakowałam niewinne osoby. Co by powiedzieli... - nie dokończyłam, nie mogłam. Dziewczyna usiadła obok mnie.

- Mówię ci, nie przejmuj się. Doskonale rozumiemy twoją sytuację. Jako magowie jesteśmy ciągle narażeni na niebezpieczeństwa, parę siniaków nie robi różnicy. - Popatrzyłam na nią, nic rozumiejącym wzrokiem. Dlaczego ciągle mówiła takim radosnym tonem? Przecież to nie była jakaś tam błahostka. Przynajmniej nie dla mnie. - No nie rób takiej smutnej miny. Po prostu poniosły cię emocje, prawda? - Miałam ogromną ochotę zapytać, czy to nie za duże uproszczenie, ale nie miałam siły się spierać. Poza tym to słaby argument, ale nadal prawdziwy.

Przeniosłam spojrzenie na pozostałości gildii. Po moich, jakże chwalebnych, wyczynach zrobił się z tego jeszcze większy bałagan.

- Jak myślisz, jakie są szanse, że ktokolwiek przeżył? - Powoli popadałam w pustkę i otępienie. Nawet nie byłabym zdolna ronić łzy. Jeśli tak dalej pójdzie, wrócę do mojego starego "ja".

- Właśnie próbujemy to ustalić. - Jej radosny ton stracił moc, wyblakł. Nie patrzyła mi w oczy. - Natsu poszedł wypytać ludzi. - Jasnowłosy? - Wiesz, kiedy spałaś, postanowiliśmy ci pomóc. - I znowu uśmiech. Nie bolą jej od tego policzki?

- Ale... Nie mogę się na to zgodzić. - Za nic w świecie. Musiałam być konsekwentna.

- Jak masz na imię? - spytała znienacka, marszcząc brwi.

- Faye - odparłam zaskoczona.

- A więc słuchaj, Faye - rzekła stanowczo, wstając. - Na pewno wiesz, jak ważni są przyjaciele. W życiu nigdy nie dasz rady sobie sama, choć nieważne jak bardzo byś nie próbowała. Byłam kiedyś w bardzo podobnej sytuacji. Tylko że ja nie zostałam sama. Dlatego tobie też nie pozwolę. Obiecuję, że znajdziemy drani, którzy to zrobili. I będziemy szukać twoich przyjaciół, choćby nie wiem co!

Kiedy tak mówiła, sprawiała takie samo wrażenie jak moja mistrzyni. Musi należeć do jakiejś wspaniałej gildii. Wpatrywałam się w jej pełne uporu oczy, nie wiedząc, co odpowiedzieć.

- Yo! - Obie odwróciłyśmy się. Nadchodzili jasnowłosy i niebieski kot. Właściwie to kot nadlatywał. Chyba nic mnie już nie zaskoczy.

Jednak się pomyliłam; zaskoczyły mnie te uśmiechy, szerokie i szczere. I to, jak Lucy zerwała się na powitanie swoich towarzyszy. U nas wszystko wyglądało całkiem inaczej... Zaczęło mnie męczyć dziwne uczucie, którego nawet nie potrafiłam nazwać. Zaczynałam wątpić w jedność mojej gildii, ale szybko wyzbyłam się tej niepewności.

Młody mag przedstawił siebie i latającego kota, który nazywał się Happy. Potem Lucy kazała mu opowiedzieć, czy się czegoś dowiedział na mieście.

- Poczekajcie chwilę - przerwałam im. Na szczęście mówiłam już mniej więcej normalnym głosem. Ledwie, ale wstałam. - Najpierw muszę was wszystkich przeprosić. Nawet jeśli mówiłaś - zwróciłam się do blondynki. - żebym się nie przyjmowała, to i tak muszę to zrobić. Przynajmniej poczuję się trochę lepiej. Więc - teraz już mówiłam do wszystkich. - przyjmijcie moje przeprosiny i miejcie na uwadze, że całym sercem żałuję. Za wszystko - ukłoniłam się.

- Nie ma sprawy - odpowiedział Natsu. - Przynajmniej polataliśmy sobie bez pomocy Happy'ego! Co nie, Lucy? - zaśmiał się, a reszta mu zawtórowała. Z każdą chwilą, coraz bardziej zastanawiam się, kim są ci ludzie.

- Czy mogę was jeszcze o coś zapytać? - Mój ton był poważny, przestali się śmiać. Jasnowłosy zachęcająco kiwnął głową. - Skąd się właściwie tutaj wzięliście? - To pytanie męczyło mnie od chwili, gdy zaczęłam trzeźwo myśleć.

- Ach. Po prostu wracaliśmy sobie z misji - wyjaśnił Happy. Miał przeuroczy głos.

- Właśnie. Szliśmy od strony jeziora na obrzeżach miasta - kontynuowała blondynka. - Chcieliśmy minąć miejski tłok, a po drodze zastanawialiśmy się, czy powinniśmy zrobić tutaj postój. W końcu czekała nas jeszcze długa podróż...

- A wtedy zauważyłem ten rozwalony budynek. No to przyszliśmy go zobaczyć - wciął się Natsu, żywo gestykulując.

- Dokładnie. Kiedy się trochę rozejrzeliśmy, zauważyłam tę kolumnę, na której ktoś namalował czarny znak. Podeszłam bliżej, żeby się temu przyjrzeć. I oczywiście musiałam się potknąć i pogubić klucze...

- Klucze? - powtórzyłam niepewnie. Prawie za nimi nie nadążałam.

- Yhym. Jestem Magiem Gwiezdnych Duchów - dziewczyna oświadczyła z dumą. To wszystko wyjaśnia. - Gdy zbierałam klucze, zasłaniałam swoim ciałem ten emblant. Z twojej perspektywy musiało to wyglądać, jakbym ja go namalowała... - umilkła, jakby poczuła się winna.

- Tak właśnie pomyślałam - przyznałam bezbarwnym tonem.

- Puśćmy to w niepamięć - oznajmiła Lucy, powrócił jej radosny blask. - Teraz, Natsu, dowiedziałeś się czegoś od ludzi?

- Dziwna sprawa - stwierdził zapytany, drapiąc się po głowie. - Wszyscy ludzie, których zdążyłem przepytać, mówią, że nic nie pamiętają.

- Prawdopodobnie ktoś musiał rzucić zaklęcie na całe miasto - zastanowiła się blondynka. - Ale kto byłby aż tak potężny? No i pozostaje jeszcze kwestia czarnego znaku. Na sto procent należy do jakiejś mrocznej gildii. Co powinniśmy teraz zrobić? Natsu własnoręcznie zniszczył tamtą kolumnę... - mówiła bardzo szybko i po chwili zamilkła.

Nastała cisza. Każdy próbował wymyślić coś sensownego. Popatrzyłam na miejsce, gdzie jeszcze kilka dni temu stał mój dom. Jakby w odpowiedzi na nieme pytanie, powróciło do mnie pewne wspomnienie. Kiedyś, chyba rok temu, mistrzyni chciała ze mną porozmawiać na osobności. Powiedziała mi wtedy, że nasza gildia może zostać zaatakowana. A jeśli tak się stanie, mam uciekać i znaleźć człowieka imieniem Makarov. Uciekać, najszybciej, jak tylko potrafię. Gdy to mówiła, miała surowy wyraz twarzy. Pierwszy raz się jej przestraszyłam, dlatego przytaknęłam. I szybko o tym zapomniałam, bo nie chciałam wierzyć jej słowom.

- Jeśli chodzi o to stare drewno, to była moja wina. Ale przynajmniej wiem, co mam teraz zrobić. Moja mistrzyni wiedziała, że gildia zostanie zniszczona.

- Jak to wiedziała? - zdziwiła się Lucy.

- Nie mam pojęcia... To wszystko jest takie męczące. Przewidywała to już rok temu. Powiedziała mi tylko, że mam uciekać i znaleźć jakiegoś Makarova...

- Staruszka? - ożywił się jasnowłosy.

- Wygląda na to, że będziemy musieli współpracować! - powiedziała radośnie blondynka.

- Staruszka... Zaraz, wy go znacie? - zdumiłam się.

- A jakże! - odpowiedział Happy, wsuwając martwą rybkę. - To mistrz Fairy Tail'a, naszej gildii.

- Postanowione - odparła dziewczyna. - Zabieramy cię do Magnolii.

Mój pierwszy fanfic ^^ Daj znać, jeśli Ci się spodobał albo nie przypadł Ci do gustu ;) Potrzebuję jakiegokolwiek znaku życia xD


End file.
